1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ladies casual, business, and formal shoes including flat bottoms and high heel designs that include a shoe base that can be used with multiple different shoes, The top shoes can be worn alone or attached to a shoe base to achieve multiple different styles and color shoes for all occasions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that with respect to shoes, many women in the United States desire to own multiple pairs of shoes to accommodate the wearing of shoes for multiple occasions. It is not uncommon for women to have literally closets full of different shoes for different occasions. The different shoes are embodied in different styles for casual, business, or formal occasions.
The present invention permits use of a plurality of different types of shoes such as flat bottom, low heel shoes or casuals that can be of different styles and materials. Each shoe can be worn separately or attached to a shoe base that converts the flat bottom shoe into a high heel or elevated shoe by a mechanical interlock. Using the present invention the person owning the shoes can have a large wardrobe of shoes of different colors and designs for multiple uses, formal, business, or casual without having to double the amount of formal or casual shoes being purchased and maintained.
The shoe system described herein discusses the construction of either a left shoe or a right shoe system. The invention is to be used for pairs of shoes left and right footed.